The ability to build, debug, and deploy software programs onto a target device is critical to software development. Debugging often involves monitoring variables, parameters, and/or resources used in a software program. One conventional method of monitoring involves inserting print statements within the program's code and performing a diagnostics session. Monitoring may also be performed during specific times of the program's execution. For example, breakpoints are often used to pause or terminate program execution, allowing the developer perform a diagnostics session in order to view the status of the variables, parameters, and resources at the specified times. However, the conventional debugging methods described above are limited. Since changes to the program code are required during debugging, the program must be recompiled and re-executed in order to view the results of these changes. Thus, the conventional debugging methods cannot be applied to programs that are currently being executed without interrupting the operation of the programs.
Additional diagnostics interactions with the program code on the target device may also be required, such as downloading patches, extracting data related to program performance and servicing, and/or collecting parameter data relating to a business operating the program. The performance of these interactions may require diagnostics data storage on the target device, thereby limiting the resource of the target device and increasing the overhead required to effectively operate the program code once deployed onto the target device.